He's Got Great Hands
by Bleeding Crimson Regret
Summary: Just a funny little oneshot I decided to write. It takes place six years after SOF. It's Iggy's birthday, and the flock is planning a surprise birthday party. Iggy and Nudge are dating as well as Fang and Max. Please read and review.


**A/N: I do not own Maximum Ride. That would be the amazing James Patterson.**

**Summary: The one-shot takes place six years after SOF. The flock has found a new hiding place and are finally free from the evil clutches of the whitecoats and erasers. Basically this story is about the flock planning Iggy's surprise 21th birthday party. Iggy and Nudge are a couple. As are Fang and Max. This story involves all the characters, but moslty Nudge.**

**He's Got Great Hands**

"Iggy...Iggy, come on. Stop!" Nudge giggled as Iggy continued to kiss her neck.

"Why? What are you in such a hurry for? Last night was great. Why can't you just stay here with me for just a little while longer?" Iggy begged, gently rubbing her arms.

"Because, it's important."

"More important than us?"

"Well, right now, yes it is, actually," she replied jokingly.

I ggy put on a look of pretend hurt.

"Aww, come on, babe. You don't really mean that," he smiled, knowing full well that she didn't mean it.

"All right," she laughed. "I don't mean it, but right now I _have _to go!"

"Okay, okay. You win. But I expect to have you back here tonight. We have some unfinished business that we have to take care of," he smirked.

"Oh? And what might that be?"

"There's really no point in telling you. I think you already know," he winked.

"Okay. I'll meet you back here tonight at...Eight?" she asked.

"Eight sounds perfect."

"Great. Now, go in the other room. I have to change."

"Um, Nudge? You do know that I'm _blind_, right? Besides, we've already had sex a million times. Does it really matter if you're naked in front of me?"

"FYI," she said, rolling her eyes. "I know we had sex. And no, not a million times. 25 times, to be exact, and -"

"You keep track? That's kinda sexy."

"That's not the point."

"Well, what _is _the point, then?"

"The point _is_, I know you're blind. But just because you can't see me naked doesn't mean you don't have curious hands."

"And...?"

"You can't keep your hands to yourself. So me getting naked requires you to go to a different room, pronto."

"Alright, fine. But you're gonna have to get used to these hands, missy. "Cause they're going to be all over you tonight."

"Yeah, yeah. I get it. Now, go."

"Alrighty. Hey Nudge?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you," he said smiling.

She smiled back. "I love you, too."

Iggy grinned and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Nudge smiled to herself and finished dressing. She made her way out to the kitchen where Fang, Max, Angel, Gazzy, and Total were seated at the kitchen table. She looked at Fang and Max, who were flirting like there was no tomorrow.

"Fang, Max?" she asked.

They both looked up. "Yeah?" they said at the same time.

"Okay, Fang? Get a new hairstyle because that emo look is so not good for first impressions. Max, ever heard of the book 'Flirting for Dummies?' Buy it. And both of you, GET A ROOM!"

Fang and Max just sat there, speechless, while Angel, Gazzy, and Total laughed their asses off. Nudge sighed and made her way over to the coffee machine where a pot had already been brewed.

Max, who was embarassed more than ever, glared at the laughers and they shut up immediately. Rule #1 never mess with the 'Maxster.' It's dangerous, and you're bound to get hurt. But Nudge, obviously wasn't intimadated by Max like the younger ones were.

"So, um, Nudge. Are you ready to plan Iggy's party?" asked an embarassed Max.

"Yep. That's what I came out here for," she smiled.

"Also to insult my hair and Max's flirting strategies? How nice of you." Fang said sarcastically.

"Alright. Max and Fang, I love you guys. You know that. But that is...Well, let me just say that it can't happen, and it shouldn't. And as for Max, it's not my fault she sucks."

At this point Angel, Gazzy, and Total were in a fit of giggles. Total was on his kicking his legs up in the air, and he was laughing so hard tears were coming out of his eyes. And once again, Max shot them the death glare that was a sign to them that it was time to shut up.

"Anyway," Max continued. "Now that you have given us your "tips" of the day, we can start on our project."

"Project? Nudge questioned with a confused face. "Oh, you mean project Fang's mop head of hair, project? Hold on a sec. Lemme just get go get my scissors real quick and we'll have him looking like a nice, normal, human being in no time," she said with a smile plastered on her face.

"No, wait. Nudge -"

"Oh, he'll be looking like a miniature Brad Pitt -"

"Nudge!", Max shouted.

"Yeah?"

"A banner, Nudge, a _banner_. For Iggy. No one is getting there hair cut."

"Aww," Nudge groaned, and went to go put her scissors back.

"You're sure you don't want it cut?" Nudge asked Fang, peeking out from around the corner.

"I'm sure, Nudge," Fang replied.

"Not even a just a little snip on the -"

"_Nudge_," Max warned.

"Okay, okay. Sheesh. Scissors are gone." And she finally gave up.

"Thank you, for that." Fang said, looking up and smiling at Max.

"Hey, I wasn't going to let her change you. I love your hair, and I love you.," she said, smiling sweetly in return.

"Ditto." He said back.

Just then Nudge returned.

"Okay, so what's all this commotion about a banner?"

"Well, if you would have been listening, you would have known", said Fang, smirking his famous smirk.

"Okay, emo boy. Do you want me to go get my scissors?" Because I will. And let me guarantee, your girlfriend won't be able to help you when I take those scissors, not only cutting your hair so short it'll look like it's been shaved, but when I jam the damn blades into your eye!"

The flock just sat there, dumbfounded.

"Ahem. I uh...I kind of...You know...S-suffer from...Uh, rage blackouts," Nudge stutteringly tried to explain.

"Okay, then...Um, let's discuss the banner, shall we?" Gazzy said, trying to brave the storm that was Nudge.

"Yes, let's," Angel said in agreement.

"I second that," Total chimed in.

"Alright," Max sighed. "Let's get started."

Nudge took a seat next to Fang, who narrowed his eyes at her. She just smiled back, and made scissor movements out of her index and middle fingers. Fang quickly looked the other way.

"Ok, so we've already got the colours picked out. Blue and Green. They're his favorite," explained Max. "Now, I was thinking, along with saying "Happy Birthday in big white letters on the banner, we all could write something on it. You know like...Like say what we like about him. For example, I could write, "He's got a great heart."

"He doesn't have horrible hair," Nudge muttered quietly.

"What was that, Nudge?" Max questioned.

"Oh, nothing," Nudge smiled sweetly.

"Ok," Max replied. "Anyone else got any ideas? We need all we can get."

"He's always there for you when you need someone," Angel said sweetly.

"See? Now we're getting somewhere. Thatta girl, Angel," Max said, ruffling Angel's curly, white-blonde hair.

"He's awesome at playing video games!" Gazzy exclaimed.as Max wrote it on a piece of paper.

"He's a terrific chef," Total said, tongue hanging out of his mouth.

As the others continued throwing out their opinions on Iggy's kindness, food experience and "awesome' video game playing, Nudge pondered. What could she say about him? There were a million nice things she could say about him, actually. But all of the things could think of were so...Corny.

Then she remembered last night, and the way his hands sensually touched every part of her body. She was in Heaven. So, dreamily, and without really paying attention to what she was saying, she said, "He's got great hands."

The others stopped their chatter to strangely look at her with a big grin plastered on her face. When she finally noticed them staring, the smile was quickly erased from her pretty face.

"What?"

**A/N: Alright, so there it is. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Adios, amigos.**

**Love, **

**Kendall **


End file.
